


Merry and Bright

by gleefulannie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulannie/pseuds/gleefulannie
Summary: Alec and Magnus spend Christmas together. Their agenda includes decorating the tree, hot chocolate, and cuddles.





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I just realized how long it has been since I posted anything. So, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, here's some malec fluff

“Where’s this one from?” Alec held the intricately painted bell ornament in front of him to examine it. The detailing was mesmerizing, and he handled it with extreme care.

Magnus lifted mugs of hot chocolate from the counter and walked into the living space where Alec was. He caught a glimpse of the ornament and smiled. “Italy.”

“It’s beautiful.” Alec hung it on the tree among the others he had already placed on the branches. Magnus’ tree was as high as the ceiling, so it was good that he had hundreds of years of decorations to put on it.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec from behind and kissed him on the cheek. “Just like you.” The warlock nuzzled his chin in the crook of the shadowhunter’s neck. 

Alec smiled almost as bright as the lights glistening on the tree. He had never celebrated Christmas before having grown up in the institute, but he was happy to share his first of many with Magnus. 

Alec picked up a glass snowflake. It seemed incredibly fragile, and he feared he might eventually break one of Magnus’ ornaments. 

“That’s from Switzerland.” Magnus said, face still snuggled in Alec’s neck.

The taller man examined the tree for a moment to find the perfect spot to hang the snowflake. Once he chose a spot he placed it there gently. “When is it from?”

“1874. I spent some time in the mountains there. It was quite the beautiful place, but very cold.” He shivered at the thought of the blistering nights he spent there. He let go of Alec and walked over to grab the almost forgotten hot chocolate. “I had a lot of this to keep me warm.”

Alec smiled at him and picked up another ornament. “I don’t know how you trust me with all of these. You know how clumsy I can be.”

“I trust you with my life, Alexander. Of course, I trust you with my ornaments.” He gave the shadowhunter a smile from his place on the couch. “Also, you have runes to give you good reflexes just in case if you drop one.”

Alec laughed. “Well thanks to them I was able to save the blub from Germany.”

“See, you’re proving yourself worthy of handling my most precious items.” Magnus gave him another smile and was filled with a warmth that the hot liquid he was drinking was not responsible for. He had already entrusted Alec to take care of his heart and handle it with care. It was rare the warlock had ever felt so much for anyone in his long life, and his fear of being so vulnerable to another person had gotten in the way of many of his relationships. However, Alec was different. For some reason, Magnus knew he could trust him from that first night they met and fought side by side. He loved him more and more with each coming day. An amount of love he never knew he could feel, and definitely did not know he would ever receive back. Alec was the best present he has ever given.

Magnus felt the cushion dip a little when Alec came to sit with him, bringing his mind back to real time. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alec looked at Magnus with curious eyes and sipped his hot chocolate. He had never had it before he met Magnus, and he soon became obsessed with the drink. Magnus was great at pretty much everything, but he really was amazing at making hot chocolate and waffles.

Magnus smiled at the shadowhunter. “I’m so happy you’re in my life, Alexander.”

Alec moved closer to Magnus and wrapped an arm around him. “Magnus, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” He kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and enjoyed this moment. “Merry Christmas, Magnus.”

The warlock turned to face Alec. “Merry Christmas, Alexander. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Alec closed the gap between them and to meet Magnus’ lips. It was gentle and loving, as sweet as the moment they were sharing. 

Everything was okay. The world was calm. War was no longer ripping everyone apart. He was warm at home with Magnus by his side sipping hot chocolate as snow fell on the city outside, with a beautiful tree covered in history before him. Everything was good, and it was a very merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope to post soon in the near future. I am on break and plan on spending much of my free time writing. I hope you all had happy holidays!


End file.
